Entre tropiezos
by pierrot6
Summary: Se consideraba una persona paciente y comprensiva, pero para comenzar, no había sido su semana. Había tenido que llegar a dormir al sofá del departamento de su hermano solo para encontrarse con que quien fuera que viviera a un lado tenía un perro que a juzgar por lo que alcanzaba a oír era muy grande, muy energético y muy ruidoso.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Se consideraba una persona paciente y comprensiva, pero para comenzar, no había sido su semana. Primero que nada, lo habían despedido, lo cual no hizo nada por las mensualidades que le debía al casero de su apartamento. Ex apartamento, eso era.

Había tenido que llegar a dormir al sofá del departamento de su hermano solo para encontrarse con que quien fuera que viviera a un lado tenía un perro que a juzgar por lo que alcanzaba a oír era muy grande, muy energético y muy ruidoso.

Paulo trató de convencerlo de dejarlo en paz. Insistía que no era mucho problema y que no quería tener problemas con sus vecinos. Quizás con ese vecino en particular. Para Paulo era fácil, por supuesto. Paulo dormía cómodamente en su habitación todas las noches, donde los ladridos no llegaban a escucharse. Paulo no pasaba todo el día yendo de un lado a otro de la ciudad buscando un trabajo.

"Al diablo Paulo." Pensaba ese día mientras dirigía los pasos a la puerta vecina. Tocó fuertemente con el puño y en respuesta obtuvo los insufribles ladridos del perro.

―¿Sí?

Era la voz de un hombre joven. Perfecto. No era una chica con la que tuviera que ponerse suave. Infló el pecho y respondió.

―Mi nombre es Antonio y me acabo de pasar al departamento de a un lado. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

La puerta tardó un poco en abrirse, dejando asomar el hocico ansioso de un Golden Retriever. Unas manos lo detuvieron y lo hicieron retroceder, dejando espacio para que el vecino entrara.

―Pase por favor. ―Mantenía la mirada baja, posiblemente en el enorme perro de color dorado tostado. –¿Gusta algo de tomar?

―No gracias, no hace falta. –No se molestó en pasar. Quería ser crudo y directo. ―Quería hablar de tu perro. No he conseguido dormir tranquilo toda la semana por culpa de sus ladridos y si no hace algo al respecto tendré que hablar con el casero.

―Me temo que no puedo hacer mucho. El un perro muy… energético ¿verdad pequeño?

Se inclinó para acariciar al perro en la barbilla y este jadeó complacido.

―Tal vez no es la clase de perro que deba vivir en un espacio tan limitado.

―Mi perro está perfectamente entrenado, no tengo ningún problema con él. No entiendo porque usted tendría alguno.

Tenía la mayoría de su atención en el perro y eso le estaba irritando cada vez más.

―¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

―No lo dije. Mi nombre es Arthur.—

―Bien, Arthur. No quiero tener que obligarte a deshacerte de tu perro así que, si es que está tan bien entrenado, mantenlo callado.

Se puso de pie con un gesto irritado pero parecía no querer despegar la mirada del suelo.

―Mi perro está entrenado para hacer ruido cuando necesito que haga ruido. Lamento si eso le molesta.

―Por lo que yo tenía entendido, este lugar no permite tener mascotas. Lamentaría molestar al casero para decirle que hay un perro en uno de sus apartamentos.

―Primero que nada, anda y haz lo que te plazca; segundo, mi perro no es una simple mascota—

―Es muy lindo que veas a tu perro como algo especial pero—

―ES UN MALDITO PERRO LAZARILLO.

―Un—

―Con permiso.

La puerta se cerró en su cara mientras trataba de entender, uniendo las palabras.

Perro.

Lazarillo.

Perro lazarillo.

Como esos que usan los ciegos.

Ciegos.

Por supuesto, por eso su hermano no quería que buscara problema alguno. Arthur era ciego.

Mierda.


	2. Chapter 2

**I**

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y Alfred comenzó a ladrar.

―¿Sí?

―eh… sí. Soy yo, Antonio.

Arthur no sería capaz de decir, pero su expresión de irritación al abrir la puerta era quizás demasiado directa para el castaño que se intentaba disculparse.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Eh… en realidad… quería decirte… No sabía que… bueno… mi hermano intento decirme pero… el punto es que… si hubiera sabido que tú—

―¿Que no puedo ver? No eres la primera persona que tarda en notarlo, debí salir con lentes o algo. No hace falta que te disculpes. Lamento si te molestan los ladridos de Alfred, pero a veces necesito que lo haga para ayudarme.

―Entiendo. Uhm… ¿te gusta la paella? Preparé un poco y pensé que podría traerte para disculparme.

―No tienes traerme nada.—

―Eh… lo traigo ahora.

―Oh.

El rubio bajo la mirada donde suponía que su problemático vecino traía la comida, fallando por algunas pulgadas. Bajó la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello. No había tenido una buena impresión de Antonio, pero sus modales dictaban una cosa acerca de alguien que llegaba con comida o flores.

―uhm… ¿Quieres pasar?

―No quiero molestarte, si quieres solo toma la paella y ya.

―No es molestia… –Quizás sí, pero no era correcto decirle. Abrió un poco más la puerta y le dio paso a lo que Antonio no pudo negarse. ―¿Te gusta el té?

―S-sí…

No sabía si era correcto seguir a Arthur a la cocina para vigilar que no fuera a prenderse fuego o quemarse con agua hirviendo. Al parecer vivía solo con el perro que se encontraba recostado en el sofá, mirándole de forma amenazadora. El pobre chico posiblemente no recibía muchas visitas y quería actuar como un anfitrión estelar.

―¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

―¡No hace falta! Tu solo ponte cómodo.

El sonido de la porcelana chocando no hizo mucho por calmar a Antonio. Eso y el hecho de que el perro parecía listo para atacar si intentaba tocarlo para sacarlo del sofá.

Un pitido digital se escuchó a lo lejos.

Por supuesto, una tetera eléctrica ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Arthur salió de la cocina cargando una bandeja con un elegante juego de porcelana. Ahora Antonio se encontraba esperando que tropezara y cayera. Lo cual no ocurrió.

Los pasos de Arthur eran más seguros que los de Antonio cuando estaba a oscuras. No eran particularmente rápidos, pero parecía estar seguro de a donde se dirigía. Topó un muslo con el posabrazos del sofá, pero pareció ser premeditado. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de café frente al sofá y se sentó, coreografiado perfectamente con el perro se movió justo a tiempo para que no se sentara encima.

―También traje galletas, aunque no recuerdo de que tipo son.

―Gracias.

Alzó la cabeza y por primera vez desde que supo que era ciego, sintió que podía verle.

―¿Qué haces de pie?

―es… que…

―Anda, siéntate por favor.

Antonio miró a Arthur y al perro repetidas veces y al fin se aventuró a poner una mano sobre el perro a lo que este respondió con un gruñido.

―¡Alfred! ¡Baja de ahí! –Dio unas palmadas en su regazo y el perro bajó para acercarse a las piernas de su dueño y apoyar la cabeza en una de ellas. –Perro estúpido…

Aprovechó el espacio al lado de Arthur y al fin se sentó, dejando el contenedor que seguía cargando hasta ese momento junto a la bandeja.

―Lo siento, creo que lo he consentido demasiado. Si hace algo así de nuevo, dímelo. No puedo saberlo si no me lo dices.

A pesar de todo, acariciaba a su mascota.

―Ya, vale.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en lo que Antonio buscaba un tema que no pudiera ofender a alguien sin vista. Series de televisión y películas eran un no rotundo, al igual que libros, paisajes… Ni si quiera videos de gatos en Youtube, mierda. No encontraba nada de qué hablar.

Una mano de Arthur se deslizó ligera y rápidamente sobre la mesa hasta la bandeja y tomó una taza para dársela a Antonio justo antes de tomar una para sí.

―Siéntete libre de servirte si quieres más. Lo mismo con el azúcar o la crema.

Hasta ese momento Antonio no había notado que dentro de la bandeja también habían dichos complementos. Era una jugada inteligente de parte de Arthur, así no tendría que dejar en evidencia su discapacidad. Estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo como anfitrión y Antonio se encargaría de que siguiera así.

―No sabía que alguien nuevo se había mudado a los apartamentos. ¿Dijiste que te moviste al de a un lado?

―Sí.

Antonio dio un trago de su taza y fue el momento en el que cayó en cuenta. Era verdad, lo le gustaba el té.

―Según yo, ambos estaban ocupados.

Al diablo. Arthur no se daría cuenta si no tomaba su té. Mientras tanto comería esas galletas.

―Si bueno, mi hermano vivía aquí antes.

―Tu hermano… ¿quieres decir que eres hermano de Paulo?

Antonio comenzó a reír.

―Es la primera vez que me preguntan eso.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Bueno, es que mi hermano y yo nos parecemos mucho. Incluso nos han confundido.

―¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Desde mi punto de vista, ambos son muy diferentes.

Sintió un peso en su estómago y sus hombros ponerse tensos. Ahora si lo había arruinado todo. Arthur seguramente se encontraba pensando que era un idiota. Ya no sabía que decir para amortiguar el daño.

―Era una broma… ―el rubio invidente interrumpió sus pensamientos. –No te pongas tan serio, ríete un poco.

Antonio le obedeció con una risa nerviosa, mientras Arthur podía los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** He resucitado y prometo que esta vez no traigo drama. Esta es una idea de esas que aparece y exige que le prestes atención. Aprovecharé que ya salí de vacaciones para escribirlo, a ver si puedo seguir con esto de subir varios capítulos cortos a la vez.

Posiblemente ni si quiera tenga una trama real, smut o romance muy directo. Solo la pareja de siempre siendo un par de idiotas, espero lo disfruten.


	3. Chapter 3

**II**

Trataba de sostener la correa mientras el lazarillo lo arrastraba por las calles a las afueras de Londres. En general, se ponía particularmente energético cuando Arthur decía la palabra "paseo". Había un parque al que le gustaba ir y aunque su dueño no veía el encanto del lugar (en el sentido más literal de la palabra), seguía el camino como lo había aprendido para que su fiel compañero también pudiera tener momentos de ocio.

Alfred lo llevó a la misma banca de siempre y tomó asiento, pasando primero la mano por los la madera para no encontrarse con alguna sorpresa al tomar asiento.

No podía ver, era verdad, pero le gustaba ese lugar tanto como a Alfred. Desde ese preciso punto el sol no caía de forma tan intensa. El viento era fresco y traía con él los sonidos de los niños que reían no muy lejos y la gente que paseaba por ahí.

En algunas ocasiones, la compañía de Alfred no podía sustituir a la de alguien humano y su pequeño departamento se sentía un poco solitario, pero ese era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía sentir esa compañía sin las usuales reacciones desagradables y compasivas de la gente al descubrir que no podía ver.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y dio un suspiro. Disfrutó de un momento de paz hasta que Alfred comenzó a ladrar en un tono agresivo.

―¡Arthur! –No podía ser. –Soy yo, Antonio.

―Sí, reconocí tu voz.

Alfred gruñó y Arthur tiró un poco de su correa como regaño.

―¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Estás perdido?

Se preguntó si había alguna ley escrita en algún lugar que dijera que si un ciego se encuentra en un lugar abierto definitivamente tenía que estar perdido.

―En realidad salí a pasear con Alfred, pero ya estuvimos fuera por mucho tiempo. Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.

―Yo también iba de vuelta ¿Qué te parece que te acompañe?

Podía escuchar la piedad en su voz y le estaba dando asco.

―Si, como quieras.

Se puso de pie y sin esperarlo, le dio la orden a Alfred: "vamos a casa". Jadeó de una forma divertida, con su lengua colgando del lado y se puso en camino con su dueño. Había llevado el bastón blanco, pero con la ayuda de Alfred, el bastón no servía para nada más que para que la gente se diera cuenta de su discapacidad.

―¿No te pierdes?

Dio un salto al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Antonio. Había olvidado que traía compañía.

―Me asustaste. –Explicó. –En realidad no, paseo tanto por aquí que ya se el camino, y de todas formas Alfred también lo conoce.

Una aguda y pequeña risa se hizo escuchar.

―Lo siento, me imagino que debe de dar algo de miedo andar por ahí sin ver a la gente que se te acerca. –Arthur iba a responder pero Antonio pareció no notarlo y siguió hablando. –Una vez vi una película que se llamaba "los ojos de Julia", muy buena en realidad, pero te ponía los pelos de punta. Realmente te ponía en los zapatos de una chica que había tenido una operación en los ojos y por eso se los vendaban así que ya no podía ver a las personas que tenía alrededor, y luego le parece que tenía un acosador y… bueno ¿la has visto? Que no quiero contarte el final.

Arthur solo siguió caminando en silencio.

―¡OH DIOS, LO SIENTO! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LA HAS VISTO! ¡PERDÓNAME, LO SIENTO TANTO! ¡SOY UN BRUTO! ¡¿PORQUÉ NO PENSÉ EN ESO?!―

No pudo contenerse y se le escapó una risa. Hasta Alfred detuvo el paso para saber qué era lo que le pasaba a su dueño.

―¡Oye, no te rías! ¡Estoy tratando de disculparme!

―Lo siento, es que… ―Rio un poco más y con un poco más de fuerza. –La verdad es que eres muy torpe para tratar a gente con discapacidades.

―"Discapacidades" es una palabra un poco grosera.

―¿No te parece que debería ser yo quien decida eso?

Alfred detuvo el paso ante la señal de alto de los peatones, empujando a Arthur con el hocico al notar que las demás personas se encontraban paradas antes de él. La señal cambió a la figura de una persona caminando y el perro siguió a las demás personas hasta el otro lado de la calle, cuidado caminar en el paso cebra.

―"Discapacidad" quiere decir que no eres capaz de hacer algo.

―No soy capaz de ver.

―P―pero eres una persona bastante autónoma con todo y eso.

―¿Entonces porque te preocupa tanto que salga a caminar solo con mi perro? Sé un poco más coherente con tus opiniones.

El más moreno se mordió los labios.

―Ya llegamos. –Anunció queriendo cambiar de tema.

―Ya sé.

Subieron al elevador juntos, y no fue hasta el momento en el que Arthur pasó los dedos por los botones y los presionó que Antonio se dio cuenta que tenían unos puntos en relieve.

―Por cierto, aún tengo el… lo-que-sea en lo que llevaste la comida la otra vez. Ya está limpio, si quieres, te lo daré tan pronto entre a mi apartamento.

―No hay prisa, es de mi hermano.

―No deberías tomar cosas de tu hermano.

―Estoy haciéndole la comida, creo que tengo derecho de agarrar algunas de sus cosas.

―A propósito ¿qué era lo que preparaste? Estaba muy bueno. Incluso Alfred quería probarlo.

El perro pareció entender y se escondió detrás de su dueño.

―Se llama "paella valenciana". Me alegra que te gustara, quizás un día podría llevarte algo más.

―No me enojaría en lo absoluto.

Con una campanilla, el elevador se abrió. Y cada uno se dirigió a una puerta diferente.

―Lo lamento si te hice sentir incómodo hoy, no fue mi intención. Creo que tienes razón, no se tratar a la gente con… discapacidades.

Era más que obvio que aún no se sentía cómodo usando esa palabra.

―Puedes llamarlo "ceguera" si te hace sentir más cómodo. No tienes que actuar como si no quisieras que me enterara que no puedo ver, sé muy bien lo que tengo y no voy a ofenderme si lo dices en voz alta.

―No estoy acostumbrado…

―Entonces tendrás que acostumbrarte. Puedes traerme comida otro día y quizás podemos platicar o ver la película de la que me hablaste.

Antonio lo miró sin mucha gracia justo antes de que Arthur estallara en risas de nuevo.

―No te burles de mí.

―Lo siento, es que fue muy gracioso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lamento la demora. Tuve una muy agradable sorpresa al ver la respuesta de la gente a este fic, de verdad, pero como para mi no es el proyecto mas serio, estoy tratando de llevármelo con calma y ponerle un poco del humor negro que tanto me gusta. Espero que lo sigan disfrutando.


End file.
